


Present Is A Complicated Problem In (Jun's) Life

by gurajiorasu



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 00:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3229562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurajiorasu/pseuds/gurajiorasu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toma chuckled, “People give presents everyday, but I’ve never seen one who gets as panic as you are. Except you, of course. Normally people would just go to buy a watch or something, not acting like the world is going to an end.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Present Is A Complicated Problem In (Jun's) Life

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sakurai Sho's birthday! Yeay! Happy birthday, Shoooooooo! :D

“This is bad. Seriously bad. Life threateningly bad,” Jun grunted and dropped himself next to Toma as soon as he found the man on the set.  
He was barging in, but he didn’t care. Toma and Shun were taking a break anyway.

Shun was there too, of course. His neatly styled hair got a menacing look from Jun. He stifled a laughter and exchanged meaningful glares with Toma.

“What is?” Toma asked even though he already knew.

“Birthday is,” Jun massaged his temple, “I don’t know what to give. Again.”

“Surprising,” Shun said in a teasing tone. It’s already a ritual for them; every year, without fail, Jun would come to Toma or Shun and whine about not being able to find a proper present for his lovely Sho’s birthday.

Toma giggled and he leaned in to Shun to whisper something. Whatever it was, Shun was definitely delighted by it because he nodded with a wide grin right away. Shun stood up and left them for awhile after that.

“It’s not a laughing matter, guys,” Jun was annoyed.

“Sorry, sorry,” Toma apologized but he laughed some more, “Relax, Jun, you look like a jerk just take your virgin daughter away.”

By then, Shun was already back with few people following him. He handed Toma a paper and a pen and sat back to his seat.

“How could I-,” Jun’s body automatically moved away when the people who came with Shun started to touch him, “What’s this?”

“Massage, hair- the usual,” Shun answered lightly, gesturing to the stylists to keep on doing what they did. “Maybe you’re just thinking too hard, Jun. Relax, the answer of your biggest problem might be just in front of your eyes,” he said quickly as if he wanted to distract Jun.

Jun let the stylists do their job and focused back to his biggest problem at the moment, “If it’s in front of my eyes, I wouldn’t be here asking for help from two hopeless men, would I?!”

Toma chuckled, “People give presents everyday, but I’ve never seen one who gets as panic as you are. Except you, of course. Normally people would just go to buy a watch or something, not acting like the world is going to an end.”

“They don’t have one Sakurai Sho to keep, of course they wouldn’t be as panic as I am!” Jun huffed, “And watches are for anniversaries. What will I give for anniversary if I give him a watch now?”

“You guys have schedule for present? I guess the schedule-freak thingy is not for show only, then,” Toma laughed merrily. Shun giggled while making a sign with his hand on top of his head, commanding the stylist silently like a conductor.

“No- It’s just- Watches represent the time that we- Argh, that’s not the point now!” Jun was clearly upset and it entertained Shun and Toma more.

“Maybe something usual but done in a special way would do.”

“I do everything in a special way if it’s for Sho, it’s not even special anymore. Geez, it doesn’t even sound like it makes sense,” Jun twitched when one of the stylists tried to tidy his eyebrows, “Hey! Not the eyebrows!”

“Yes, not the eyebrows, please,” Toma pulled the poor stylist away before Jun’s wrath became inextinguishable. He then hurriedly drove the conversation to the main issue again, “Something that he needs, maybe? Something that he li-”

“If he _needs_ it, then I’d provide it right away. It’s my _responsibility_ , not a present,” Jun scowled.

“You make this impossible, Jun,” Toma said while scribbling on the paper that Shun gave earlier.

“Yeah, stop trying so hard. You sure know what he likes the most, right?” Shun helped with a smirk on his face.

“I-,” Jun sighed. His shoulders were slumped, “I don’t know anymore, actually. He’s all about work, work, and work. Even at home he would browse the net and read the newspaper for work purposes. If not, then rap making.”

Shun and Toma grinned meaningfully. Jun took the wrong hint but it was expected. They got what they wanted; Jun and his non-stop talk about Sho. Meteor could fall right next to them and Jun wouldn’t even bat an eye now.

“Maybe it’s what he likes the most now. God, I’m happy he’s all out on work, but I do think he needs more time to enjoy himself. He’s working too much!”

Shun and Toma hid their laughter. _The_ workaholic Matsumoto Jun was talking about working too much, how can they not laugh?

“I kinda hope he’s more like Riida, some times. I mean, if it’s Riida, then I could just - _hey, wrong color of foundation, I’m a tone lighter_ \- give him a luxurious set of carving tools or something.”

The Ouroboros stars found it really amusing that Jun didn’t even feel wrong about him being touched up on other people’s set. Jun’s hair was already styled to perfection by then. Toma stood up, rummaging through his bag and sat back again right after that.

“And if he ever shows that he likes something, I’d - _no lip gloss. Geez, I’m not going to hold a concert_ \- buy him the thing right away, you know that.”

“You spoil him too much,” Toma gave Shun the paper and Shun scribbled something on it too, “It’s like he’s three, not thirty three.”

“ _Almost_ thirty three,” Jun corrected, “His birthday is-,” he checked his watch, “Crap, it’s three hours from now. Dammit, this is bad. What should I do?!”

“Hey, relax. Where’s he?” Shun took some jackets from Toma’s stash and pressed it to Jun’s body, considering which one would look best on Jun.

“At his parent’s, going to be back-”

“Which one do you prefer?” ignoring the fact that Jun was in the middle of a sentence, Toma showed two ribbons to Jun. One was red and the other was purple.

“-after midnight,” Jun continued while picking the red one, _naturally_.

Toma discarded the purple one. He turned to Shun and Shun nodded, waving a leather jacket that he thought would fit Jun in all the right ways. Toma frowned because the leather jacket was good and comfortable and _his_ , but he nodded in the end.

“I have nothing! It’s impossible to come home with nothing! What should I do?! What should I buy?!” Jun started to panic.

Toma pulled Jun to stand up and Shun helped Jun to wear the leather jacket while saying, “You know a present doesn’t have to be bought, right?”

“Huh?”

Toma and Shun stepped back to admire their work. The jacket was perfect on Jun; Jun was sexy as hell. Jun’s hair was stunning. Jun’s face was glowing. They thanked the stylists and dismissed them.

“Hey, help me! I have to find a present in three hours!”

Shun and Toma only smirked.

“I’m sorry we can’t help you on that,” Shun said.

“But we’ve found _our_ present for Sakurai Sho,” Toma added, “Apparently we know what _your_ Sho kun likes the most better than you do.”

Shun and Toma inched in with red ribbons on their hands. Heck, how could they have a ribbon that wide and that long on set? It was really a mystery.

“Wh- what are you doing?” Jun started to feel nervous. Finally his brain caught up on his surroundings.

“Wrapping our present,” the two men said in sync.

Jun was strong, but Shun and Toma were strong enough to overpower him.

*******

“Tadaima,” Sho mumbled. The door wasn’t locked, it was odd. He proceeded inside with caution. “Jun?” he called out.

No one answered.

Sho took his cellphone out, just in case. He found a message. From Nino.

_‘Shun and Toma contacted us. We sent a good bottle of wine, they’re on the refrigerator. Your schedule for tomorrow morning is already taken care of (and Jun’s too. We’re amazing, aren’t we?), take your time enjoying your present._

_You’re welcome._

_-Ohmiya SK + Aiba Masaki (he has a spare key to your house! Now all of us has one!)’_

Sho couldn’t understand a thing from the message, but it explained why the door wasn’t locked so he was relieved. On the door to his bedroom, Sho found a note.

_‘Really, your boyfriend could be an annoying man when he’s in panic. He asked us to help him find a decent present for you, so we helped by wrapping something that we believe you love the most._

_Enjoy your present, happy birthday!_

_\- Toma & Shun_

_PS: Don’t let him kill us. The filming isn’t over yet._  
 _PS2: Don’t kill us. We handled him with extra care, we swear!’_

Then, he opened the door and gaped.

Jun was there, on the bed. His ankles and wrists were tied with something which was strikingly red. His mouth was wrapped with the same red thing. On top of Jun’s head, there was an enormous red bow.

Sho knew it was wrong for him to think like this when his lover was helplessly tied like that, but, damn, Jun was so sexy.

Jun’s eyes were widened and he wriggled his body furiously, begging Sho to release him from the binds.

Sho successfully cast away any inappropriate thoughts and chuckled while untying the ribbon that was on Jun’s mouth.

Jun desperately shouted once his mouth was freed, “Those jerks! I’ll kill them!”

Sho just laughed and continued to the other ribbons.

“I was- Oh God, they’re- ARGH!” Jun was so mad that nothing came out from his mouth was coherent.

“Hey, hey, are you going to be mad at my birthday?” Sho tried to calm his perfect man down. His fingers were still working on the red ribbons.

“I- uh.. I’m sorry,” Jun’s voice turned lower. His wrists were freed and he turned to capture Sho in his tight embrace, didn’t really care that his ankles were still tied, “Happy birthday, Sho kun. I’m sorry I can’t prepare anything for you. I don’t even have any present yet! Those two jerks suddenly-”

Sho pressed his lips on Jun’s to shut the upset man. Jun was tensing up a bit out of shock, but then he surrendered and kissed Sho back. The kiss was soft and sweet, like fluffy cakes and cotton candies.

“It’s alright, Jun,” Sho whispered while brushing Jun’s cheek after reluctantly breaking the kiss, “I already have the perfect present anyway.”

Jun’s eyes widened. He didn’t like the idea of Sho liking a present from someone else, “Wh- who gave you the present?”

“The two men that you call jerks,” Sho chuckled and pecked Jun’s cheek, “And the three idiots that we call band-mates.”

Jun gave a puzzled look.

Sho smiled. He pushed Jun until the younger’s back hit the bed. He hovered on top of Jun and tidied Jun’s perfect hair.

 _Jun’s perfect_ , Sho thought, _so perfect_.

“They gave me something that I love the most,” Sho’s eyes were piercing Jun’s.

Jun blushed because of the proximity and because of Sho being so attentive at him. He stuttered when he asked, “W- what is it?”

Sho put his body weight on Jun and whispered to Jun’s ear, “ _You_.”

Jun swore his heart was so near from exploding. But, he’s the most stubborn man on earth, “B- but, you already have me! There’s nothing special and it’s your birthday so it has to be-”

“Silly,” Sho cut Jun’s words, “ _Everything_ is special with you. How could they know it better than you? I don’t need fancy presents, I want _you_.”

Jun was convinced that his face was as red as Sailor Shoko’s skirt by then.

“I love you,” Sho kissed Jun’s forehead.

“I love you too,” Jun kissed Sho’s lips.

“Thanks for being the perfect present for me.”

Jun hugged Sho’s body tight and buried his face on the crook of Sho’s neck.  
Finally, he nodded, savoring the warm feeling of being Sho’s kind of perfect present, “Happy birthday.”

Jun swore he would be extra nice to his best friends for the next eternity.


End file.
